villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Infinite
Fallen Hero In Episode Shadow it is revealed that he use to be a mercenary and wasn't really evil but wanting power after being defeated, he decided to become who he is today. Would that not make him a Fallen Hero? A Pure Evil character can be a Fallen Hero if they lose their redeeming qualities (Example being Griffith) which Infinite does.Teengohanrocks (talk) 18:56, November 7, 2017 (UTC) Even if Infinite was never evil as you say (which he was, trying to steal from Eggman and defeat Shadow and all that), that doesn't necessarily make him a fallen hero. DarkClaw3 (talk) 21:42, November 7, 2017 (UTC) Infinite isn't a fallen hero. He was the captain of Squad Jackal who were a group of bandits. So he was actually always evil, the encounter with Shadow only made him want to become more powerful. ShadowWarrior1999 (talk) 19:10, November 12, 2017 (UTC) I don't see it as fair that thel article is being locked permenantely just because of a troll. Loolveus (talk) 13:20, January 1, 2018 (UTC) Main antagonist? Technically speaking, he's working for Eggman the entire time and never even betrays him like Chaos does, so wouldn't he be the secondary antagonist, and Eggman the main villain of the game? Eggman's even the final boss, absorbing Infinite into his Death Egg Robot for the final battle. KillRoy231 (talk) 21:32, July 26, 2018 (UTC) I know, right? Ragyo Kiryuin and Nui Harame fusion much? If there was a more powerful Infinite, things would have gotten out of control, and that's when "Super Sonic" can get his time to shine! And Super Avatar. Trent Morrison (talk) 18:06, August 3, 2018 (UTC) 1. Eggman has minimal screentime in the whole game, Infinite being his minion is completely irrelevant he drives the plot and is far more important to the story. 2. Infinite is much more important to the story of the game and has a larger and more prominent role, final boss and leader =/= main villain. case closed. --Loolveus (talk) 20:56, August 5, 2018 (UTC) And what did Infinite do that was much more important to the plot? Eggman is the one who took the Ruby and used to build his army and conquer the world. All of this is seen in both the comic and the game. ShockwaveDude120 (talk) 18:49, August 7, 2018 (UTC) Because Infinite still did the more prominent work in the game itself as he is the one who actively attacks the main protagonists and drives the plot for the Avatar character who is the soul of the game. Eggman only appears in two cutscenes and has two boss fights. Infinite is clearly more of an active player in the game's story. Constantly attacking the protagonists is nothing much more important to the story than what Eggman does. Eggman's actions are much more significant to the story. You can easily replace Infinite with someone else and you'd still have the same story. ShockwaveDude120 (talk) 21:20, August 7, 2018 (UTC) What you're describing, Loolveus, is the definition of Central Antagonist. MenInBlak (talk) 01:56, August 8, 2018 (UTC)